Une grippe et du miel
by kis38
Summary: Molly est malade et personne n'est présent pour prendre soin d'elle. Personne sauf...


Bonjour! Me voilà avec un nouvel OS, inspiré contre la volonté d'Huntress-dark! J'espère que tu vas mieux! Bon alors, je sais, le titre craint un max, je suis réellement pas douée pour donner des titres! (bon et sachant que je suis au boulot, j'ai fais ça vite fait!)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Une grippe et du miel**

Assis confortablement dans le taxi qui le menait jusqu'à St Barts, Sherlock Holmes regardait d'un œil absent, par la fenêtre, le paysage londonien défiler devant lui. Les rues étaient remplies de passants qui marchaient à vive allure tandis qu'une pluie fine s'abattait doucement sur la ville.

A ces côtés, son collègue et ami, John Watson, grommelait dans sa barbe, se demandant pourquoi il était obligé de venir avec lui alors que l'affaire ne valait pas un 3, _Et encore !_ , ne cessait de répéter John.

Sortant sans plus de cérémonie de la voiture une fois arrivé devant Barts, _Sherlock voyons, qui c'est qui va payer le taxi ?!_ , le grand détective se précipita en direction de la morgue, bousculant sur son passage les infirmiers et docteurs tous débordés par une grave épidémie de grippe qui avait déjà fait des morts dans la City.

Une fois arrivé à la morgue, son fidèle acolyte trottinait derrière lui tout en maudissant son meilleur ami, Sherlock ouvrit les grandes portes battantes, passa ses grandes mains sur ses cheveux bouclés pour enlever la pluie qui perlait ses boucles et…

-Qui êtes-vous ? questionna abruptement le détective, faisant soupirer de désespoir John, fixant d'un regard dédaigneux la personne qui lui faisait face.

 _Homme de taille moyenne, mince mais début de calvitie… Mmh, je dirais la quarantaine. Homme sans histoire, heureux dans sa vie de couple, possède au moins un animal. Un chat beige si l'on considère les poils qui se trouvent en bas de son pantalon marron._

-Je…

-Vous êtes l'assistant bienheureux de St Barts, j'ai compris. Je souhaiterais traiter directement avec Miss Hooper rapidement si possible. souffla d'une traite Sherlock, ignorant les crissements étranges que produisait John, une main sur le visage.

Le visage rouge, le malheureux « assistant bienheureux de St Barts » s'approcha furieusement du détective, prêt à en découdre avec lui s'il le fallait.

-Premièrement je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler ainsi. Je vous connais Monsieur Holmes, et j'ai entendu parler de votre sale petite réputation. Deuxièmement, ça ne sera pas possible de voir Miss Hooper. Elle a posée une semaine de congé ce matin.

Fixant toujours de son regard froid l'homme qui lui faisait face, Sherlock recueillait maussadement les informations qui lui avaient été données.

Comment ça Molly Hooper avait pris une semaine ? Elle savait que Sherlock travaillait sur une affaire, elle aurait dû être là, présente pour l'aider au lieu de… rester chez elle pendant une semaine !

Agilement, Sherlock fit demi-tour, tel une Drama Queen, ignorant le pauvre remplaçant de Molly, tandis que John continuait de pester derrière lui.

-Que fais-tu Drama Queen ? hurla John, marchant rapidement auprès de Sherlock.

-Vas voir Mary et ta fille, John. Tu en as besoin ! souffla pour simple réponse le détective, ignorant un John abasourdie qui s'était violemment arrêté au milieu du couloir vide, ne sachant plus quoi faire avec son meilleur ami sociopathe qui changeait trop vite d'avis comme de chemise.

Molly avait l'impression de flotter de là où elle était. Il faisait chaud, elle se sentait si bien. Les bruits qu'elle percevait, l'odeur et même sa vision… Tout paraissait si lointain. Elle ne voulait plus jamais sortir de là où elle était !

Seulement, ce fut la sensation d'un frisson qui parcourait tout son bras qui la fit sortir lentement, et à son plus grand regret, de sa torpeur.

Gémissant, la jeune femme souleva la couette qui cachait entièrement son corps avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec…

-Sherlock ! souffla faiblement Molly, posant mollement sa tête contre son oreiller, maudissant par tous les Saints le détective qui l'avait réveillé.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Sherlock n'avait toujours pas parlé. Curieuse, la jeune femme décida d'ouvrir un œil. Le détective se tenait toujours assis sur son lit, la fixant comme si il pouvait lire en elle. Ce qui devait être le cas sachant que c'était Sherlock Holmes. Priant pour ne pas rougir devant ses yeux, la jeune pathologiste croassa un énorme « Qqqqu…oi ? » déraillé qui aurait pu faire passer une fumeuse de 80 ans pour un enfant de chœur.

-Tu es malade ! répondit simplement le grand détective, fixant toujours ses beaux yeux la jeune femme.

Soufflant un grand coup, Molly enfonça sa tête dans son grand oreiller. Si il était seulement venu l'a réveillé pour lui dire ça, elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir retenir ses coups.

-Et… tu es énervée ! poursuivit platoniquement Sherlock, ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi sa pathologiste se comportait de cette manière.

-Bien sûr idiot que je suis énervée ! siffla faiblement Molly contre son oreiller. Tu m'as réveillé alors que j'aurais voulu mourir lentement en paix !

Fronçant des sourcils, Sherlock ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de la jeune femme. Pourquoi elle parlait de mourir alors qu'elle avait simplement la grippe ?

-Tu es un docteur Molly, une femme de science, tu sais que tu ne vas pas mourir d'une simple grippe ! réprimanda le jeune homme, ne quittant toujours pas d'un œil la pauvre jeune femme qui gémissait dans son coin.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle trouve la naïveté de son détective _touchante_ ? Surtout en ce moment ?

-Façon de parler ! Drama Queen ! bredouilla faiblement la pathologiste avant de sentir ses yeux piquer.

Elle n'allait pas tarder à retourner dans les bras de Morphée et elle était plus que prête à retourner au pays des rêves.

Cependant, un bruit de papier froissé l'a fit doucement retourner, curieuse. A ces côtés, Sherlock tenait divers médicaments ainsi qu'un pot de miel. Légèrement peu habitué à prendre soin des personnes qui l'entourait, le jeune homme tendit maladroitement un verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la commode à ses côtés ainsi qu'une petite pilule bleue.

Ce fut avec un timide sourire que la jeune femme accepta ce que lui tendait Sherlock alors que ce dernier se précipita, toujours sans rien dire, dans la petite cuisine de sa Molly, le pot de miel sous les bras.

Il savait exactement où Molly rangeait ses récipients et c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute que Sherlock ouvra habilement un placard avant de prendre un récipient en verre qu'il posa sur la petite table de cuisine.

Ouvrant promptement le pot qui contenait du miel fait par ses abeilles, le détective déversa le tout dans le récipient avant d'aller retourner voir la jeune femme qui mangeait doucement une petite barre chocolaté qu'il avait acheté.

Lui retournant le sourire timide que la jeune femme lui envoyait, _bon sang, qu'elle avait de magnifiques petites fossettes !_ , Sherlock reprit place à ses côtés en lui tendant son récipient remplie de miel.

-A ta voix éraillée et voyant la façon dont tu tords ton visage à chaque fois que tu parles, je me suis douté que tu allais avoir mal à la gorge et donc avoir besoin de… miel. Fais par mes abeilles ! déclara d'un ton remplie de fierté le jeune homme en voyant Molly goûter avec joie le miel.

-Tu as une ruche chez toi ? demanda interloquée la jeune femme en regardant Sherlock en prenant une gorgé de miel.

-Pas à Backer Street. Mais dans un petit jardin privatisé à environs 15 minutes de Londres.

-Oh ! souffla Molly avant de continuer de manger en silence sous l'œil paternaliste de Sherlock.

Un silence léger et confortable s'installa entre les deux personnes interrompu seulement par le chat de Molly qui miaulait plus loin. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Molly avait fini le miel que Sherlock avait apporté que la jeune femme ne put résister à l'appel de Morphée. Murmurant des phrases sans queues ni têtes, la pathologiste de Sherlock ferma définitivement les yeux tandis que le détective la bordait tranquillement.

Alors qu'il avait couvert entièrement la jeune femme avec la couverture, la petite main de Molly attrapa le bras du détective. La belle brune avait ses yeux chocolat fixés sur Sherlock.

-Merci Sherlock pour ce que tu as fait. Je n'avais personne…

-Je sais Molly ! coupa doucement Sherlock de sa voix grave. Je serai toujours là pour toi Molly Hooper ! souffla ce dernier avant d'embrasser tendrement la jeune femme sur le front.

-Merci… bredouilla la jeune femme avant de dormir paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quant à Sherlock, ce dernier ferma tout doucement les fenêtres de la chambre avant d'enlever les déchets et de partir aussi furtivement qu'il était arrivé.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
